Shrek and Jimmy Have A Blast
by pounceserection
Summary: It's a hot sticky day in the swap, can Jimmy help Shrek cool off? Or will he just get him even hotter.


shrek,, sat in h,is swap. it was hot, too hot. he took off his shirt in an attempt to beat the oppressive heat. HIs gr33n skin practic/ally oozed perspiration, causing him to glisten in the sinlight. he swore

just then, his house door opened. there stood a small boy with hair that looked like pudding.

IT swept across his head in an alex turner like manner- immediately giving shrek a hard on.

he held a mevhanical device in his hand.

shrek whispered sexily, leaning against the wall.

the boy answered, his nipples hARdened; rockhard. he accidently hit the door with them and the wood shattered.

they now have something to relate on- the first step in a relationship.

Jimmy blushed, his big animu eyes wandering down to the green mans dICk. Shrekoh boy, here we go againUh, u got a problem done there bab- buddyits called fiber-my-algah if youve ever heard of , I have. U know, they call me the boy genius bcause i can fix anyting. hOW aBOUt i helP u outtheres only one cure for this curse- the male orgasmWEll i uh ive never really done that before uh but im sure i can helpI CANNOT BELIEEVE THIS IS HAPPENIGN RNs eyebrows fly off his face in a fit of erotica. a well known physical symptom of the male ogres wife in pulp fiction, shrek eagerly began the pre-intercourse dancing ritual. his bellybutton began swivelling. Jimmy walked over to the sexy green love machine, his cooling device dropping out of his hand. Tehy wouldnt b able to stop the heat that was about to begin.

sHREK WHISPERS, HIS VOICE DEEP AND THROATY BEFore continuing his dance, his toes flying off one by one, insertng themselves in shrekmy body is readynever gonna give you upthis is bigger than you, bigger than me, this is bigger than all of us. it was the ultimate meme. for the vine. yolo. ihad no control over my actions today and i hope you understand that. thsi was all predetermined fate. i may only pray to the spaghetti god that you will forgive meAnd now it is my must know my pet nerd, once you experience what i will give you wyou will never go back. once you go shrek, youll never go

"SHREL?!"

"dOnkey?!"

ur going to perform the do on jimbob and not invite me. im insulted. i taught youe verything you know"

Shreks.s eyes. betrayal was fogged around him. finally realizing how wrong this was, shrek stared into donkeys pantaloones. staring into his eyes the entire time, he inserted himself inside the moist cavity, the mouth near jimmys virgin hole. never blinking, he THRUSTED HIMSELF, FORWARD AND BACKWARDS; MOUTHING THE LYRICS TO BOHMEINA RHAPSODY. DOnkey blushed, his donkey stick growing. DEcideing he couldnt hold it anymore, he bent himself over and started sucking his own dick. shrek still kept the eye contact with donkey constant, as if they had a spiritual bind.

unsure where to direct his attention, jim kirk neutron stared into the bright yellow orb in the sky. it stung, but not as much as his bathing suit area would the next morning. a cacophany of bird noises were released from jimshiningAlright my marmaleade baby," itS TIME TO MAEK YOU SQUART YTIME TO HAVE THE BEST OGREAMIOM IN THEWORLD EAHHHH BABY NOW THAT TURNS MW ON :))))))))))))))))))))"he yelled into jimmys s penis just like a microphone. The screech reverbeated through the swamp, scaring all the animals into orgasms.

JImmy screamed, arching his back like a cat as he came. shrek nibbled slightly, his nose inhaling all the glow in the dark oreo juices before they could reach his sweet supple lips.

Donkey shot up like a fire cracker, docky semeaan going everywhere. bill murray chanted before galloping away to fuck a dragon.

shrek and jim seperated and shook hands as if closing a business deal. its done. the sacrifice is complete and the titans will remain in tataurus for another year. jimmy asks hopefully, his eyes gleaming and his voice cracking. shrek nods, barely making eye contact. they turn away and march away. fin.

~~~AMEN~~~~

tHE. END.


End file.
